Smile
by Nako-Neko
Summary: It takes a lot of time to gain someone's trust, and no more than a second to break that person. What happens when you are broken once to the point where you can't smile anymore? Is there anyone who will be able to make you love and smile again? Or will you forever live to sacrifice your happiness for someone else... Can anyone hear you? Do they want to hear you? YouxEveryone!
1. Chapter 1

Smile

_Everything here belongs to Hoshino Katsura except Yvette Tear and the story. This is my second fic and let's face it D. Gray Man really swept me off my feet and threw me across the ocean with the speed of light causing me to land on my buttocks on a pile of rocks. Therefore, my dear amigos, I had to write a fanfic about this wonderful manga. Once again, you can portray Yvette as yourself if you want. And before I shut up, I hope you enjoy this story :) _

_RaWr_

* * *

Chapter 1

For someone to take you seriously, you need to look serious. That means keep your posture straight and look serious. Walk with pride and hold your chin high. Each step should consist of long and elegant strides and as you walk towards your destination or person, let out a polite smile and a curt nod to great them. Calm your breathing and stop to shake his or her hand and with a graceful 'pleased to meet you,' bow down and-

_SCREEEEECH_

_"_HEY LADY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!_"_

"My bad!" the purple headed teen replied carelessly as her thoughts were cut short by a carriage dashing towards her with mighty speed. Giving off a small sigh the girl swore slightly under her breath and continued to walk towards the destination Cross Marian assigned to her. Fumbling in her pocket of her faded black trousers, she pulled out a piece of crumpled up paper and being as careful as she can (as if that was actually possible), she tried to unravel the deformed ball of paper making a few tears in the process. Finally what seemed like a painful eternity, the deformed ball now took form of a letter with somewhat messy handwriting.

_Yvette, go to 186 Fleet Street and wait outside the barber's shop which is next to St. Dunstan's Church. There you will see my idiotic student; he has white hair and a retarded look on his face. Good luck and don't eat the meat pies._

The fifteen year old sweat dropped at Cross' description of his student and shook her head with a huff, having known the general for more than a year, this should be pretty normal. Arriving at the barber's shop with little to no help, the girl cringed at the sight in front of her and took a ginormous step back. In front of her was, as her temporary master described, a barber's shop. Except it smelled of blood, and the sound of metal scraping against one another made the building seem like a slaughter house. Fingers twitching by Yvette's side, she let out a shallow breath and ventured forth, running her pale hand through her deep purple hair, catching some white strands in the process. _I can do this, just because it smells like blood and looks like some crazy ass criminal resides in here, doesn't mean it's true right? _The petite girl thought to herself as her brain was literally giving her a _girl-you-gotta-be-kidding-meh _look.

Having gathered all her courage, she stepped towards the ominous looking shop and let out all the carbon dioxide that has been building up in her lungs. _See! Nothing went wro-_

_CRASH_

_"DIE!"_

_"SHIT!"_

_Never mind, scratch that. _The English girl grumbled to herself as she barely missed shards of glass flying towards her. Sharply turning to face two figures now rolling on the ground at each other's necks, she recognized the one on the top to be an akuma. "Well shit," Yvette growled out and braced herself into an attacking position, ready to call out her innocence when suddenly the akuma's head blew up. Well that escalated quickly…

Blinking in confusion, Yvette unconsciously slapped herself to see if she just imagined it. After about five slaps and a very red cheek, the purplette took a cautious step towards the person who killed the akuma and narrowed her eyes in a calculating manner.

_White hair_

_Funny scar on his forehead down to his left cheek_

_Doesn't have a retarded look on his face_

_Hmmm…_

"'scuse me sir, but do you happen to be Allen Walker?" mismatched pools met with silver ones as the girl waited for the taller teen's reply.

"Yes, I am. And you are…" the white haired boy pushed himself into a sitting position, deactivating his innocence in his left arm all the while returning the calculating look to the girl who was now pulling her waist length hair into her newsboy cap, giving her a somewhat boyish look.

"Yvette. Yvette Tear," the said girl replied with a small smile as she helped Allen up to his feet, their hands brushing against each other causing the snow white haired boy's pale cheeks to tint and the purplette to look away with an awkward cough.

"Ah I see, Master told me to come pick you up at this, ahem, nice barber's shop," Allen said with a smile that completely betrayed his tone of voice when he mentioned 'Master.'

"Right, I see," Yvette replied with a wave of her hand as a vein popped in her head at the image of Marian Cross snickering like a mad bastard, surrounded by women and alcohol. "Anyway, let's go to the Black Order everyone's waiting for us," Allen brushed off the invisible dirt off his exorcist uniform with a sheepish smile as the purplette gave off small laugh.

"Oh and how about we have some of that meat pi-"

"No, let's just go to the Black Order," Yvette swiftly cut off the hungry teen as he slightly whimpered all the while being pulled away from the ominous meat pie shop. Yup, she was going to trust Cross on this meat pie thing because she was pretty sure that some crazy ass woman there made pies not from normal meat…

* * *

"So tell me, Yvette right?" the said young woman nodded at the mention of her name. "What brings you to the Black Order?" Allen finished as he patiently waited for her answer as the mismatched-eyed girl looked out the window of their train.

"Well general Cross kind of made me go," insert awkward laughter, "additionally he suggested that if I wanted my innocence to synchronize with me better then I should go there."

"Ah, so you also have innocence?" Allen leaned in, curiosity oozing out of him. "Can I see it?" Silver eyes met with green and maroon ones, making the latter hard to refuse. Reaching into her newsboy cap, Yvette pulled out a senbon and made a cut on her wrist.

_Suicidal? _Allen sweat dropped as the thought ran a marathon inside his head; his thoughts obviously written all over his face caused Yvette to roll her eyes.

"No Allen, I am not suicidal," the purplette announced as the other breathed out a breath of relief. "At least when I'm not with Cross," the young woman added humorously, eyes sparkling with glee as both burst out in fits of laughter because honestly, living with Cross even for at least a year teaches you the darkest things that lurk in this twisted world.

Silver eyes once again focused on the ruby beads forming against the porcelain skin. Noticing her companion's gaze, Yvette relaxed her muscles and kept her gaze straight at Allen, as if awaiting for something. The small crimson beads slowly began to come together and formed an object that seemed like a petal, then another and another. The end product was a crystallized rose from blood. A small gasp emitted from the white haired exorcist at the scene displayed in front of him, but the little freak show didn't end here. The elegant rose suddenly began to lose its shape and formed into a thin rope like thing with a sharp tongue and scaly skin, a snake. It began to coil around the young woman's wrist and with a snap of her fingers, the crystallized creature began to disintegrate into small dust particles that sparkled faintly in the dim light of the moon.

"That," Yvette smiled at the stunned exorcist before her, "is my innocence."

"But wouldn't you become anemic if you constantly use your own blood?" At that comment, the purplette leaned back against her seat and giggled a bit.

"Nah, I was born with this so I can actually never run out of blood," Allen nodded as if he was processing the information, "maybe that's why I'll probably never bleed to death."

* * *

"So… this is my uniform?" Yvette asked Lenalee, hoping that she was kidding because let's face it, she just didn't wear skirts.

"Yup!" came the cheerful reply of the Chinese young woman beside her. "Um, thank you so much but… is it possible for me to wear pants?" The English young woman sheepishly asked as her friend's smile dropped. "Aww but you look really pretty in a skirt!" "Sorry darling, but I don't do skirts."

Pouting cutely, Lenalee gave Yvette a playful punch and shouted to her about getting her shorts, causing the other to sigh out in relief. While waiting for her companion, the purplette flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, actually feeling quite content. Her trip with Allen was actually very fun for they bitched about Cross for the whole 4 hours, the latter venting out his anger while the former laughing so much her vocal cords couldn't even function well anymore. Then came the gate keeper, that said he had a 'bad feeling' about letting her in, which earned him a crack on the left side of his face. After came Komui, who literally jumped on her saying "YES MY DEAR LENALEE WILL HAVE A FEMALE BODYGUARD!" causing him to receive a bruise on his head from his sister's clipboard and broken glasses from a certain English lady. And finally here she was in her room, already best friends with Lenalee, waiting for her exorcist uniform to arrive as she was lost in her little world.

"Mother of god, why is it so hot here…" the young woman muttered as she in a very unlady like manner stripped off her shirt and black bandages, leaving her only in her bra and beige trousers. Still feeling hot and hard to breath, the purplette gave two shits and went into the bathroom down the hall, stuck her head into the sink and had ice cold water pouring over her head.

"JEEZUS I AM REVIVED," Yvette gasped out in ecstasy and walked outside, only to be faced a certain redhead that stood frozen at the interesting display in front of him. No one moved a muscle and the atmosphere was suffocating.

_Crickets chirping_

_…._

_….._

_…_

"S-STRIKE!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Here's Chapter 2 and hope you like it :) Please read and review m'kay?_

_RaWr_

* * *

Chapter 2

Those words that escaped from the red head caused Yvette to look at him like he was on crack, until her ever so slow brain began to process the information. In that moment, her cheeks flushed an alarming red as her eyes widened into huge saucers. She felt exposed. Embarrassed. And somehow her ego grew for no reason at all…

But before she had any time to respond to the situation she was caught up in, the young man in front of her attacked and pounced on her with anime hearts in his eyes all the while screaming "STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE!"

"What the- RAPE!"

"STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE! STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" the red head uttered until he felt a dark aura behind him. Turning around with slight fear he came to face Lenalee with gleaming eyes and her ever so dear clipboard raised above his head; it came down hard on him as he curled into a ball and anime tears formed at his eyes while Yvette was in a fetal position, eyes wide as she over and over repeated "harassed by a good looking guy" with a spaced out expression. Meanwhile her inner fangirl was throwing a party.

"Lavi, what did I tell you about harassing new members?" the Chinese young woman sighed as the said man stood up rubbing his sore head and whined, "But she was definitely a solid strike!" The purplette upon hearing sweat-dropped and let out a small chuckle escape her parted lips, which soon turned into full out laughter. The two confused in front of the young woman couldn't help but stare at the English girl as she covered her mouth to reduce the amount of giggles escaping her lips.

"What's so funny?" the red head asked, his single emerald green eye wide with confusion.  
"Yo-you're funny," the purplette managed to say through small fits of giggles as Lenalee sighed with a smile on her doll like face. As if those words were magical, the young man's face lit up with glee as he once again tackled the petite girl into a hug, this time it being returned half heartedly by his victim.

"See? She likes me!" Lavi grinned from ear to ear as the girl he was embracing managed to suppress her blush. Finally letting go of Yvette, Lavi sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and held out his large hand towards his somewhat newly made friend.

"I'm Lavi, and you are…" the green eyed man started off as his single eye calculatingly took in all the features the young woman in front of him presented.

"Yvette," a soft but loud and clear voice echoed down the hall as the said girl reached her hand towards the larger one and shook it, smiling as warmly as she could. _Not like she could smile anyway…_

As soon as her different colored eyes met with his single brilliant green one, the redhead as a Bookman immediately burned the image of the porcelain girl's face into his mind. _Heterochromia? _Lavi thought as he studied Yvette's one green and one maroon eye. Streaks of snow white hair mingled with the indigo purple strands as they fell carelessly behind the young woman's back, reaching her waist. _Stress? Trauma? _ But the thing that caught his eye the most was the weird tattoo like mark on the left side of the purplette's neck: it resembled an odd shaped cross with cruel looking thorns coming out of the spots where the two lines met and was half hidden by the black choker around her slender neck.

In these few seconds, the details were engraved into the future Bookman's mind. Putting on his usual goofy grin, Lavi shook his correspondent's hand. Finally when the introductions were finished, the red head put a reassuring hand on Yvette's petite shoulder and lead her down the hall into her room, babbling about random things as occasional flirting was thrown here and there, while Lenalee followed the two examining the newly brought uniform for her English friend.

The tension and awkwardness had long left the purplette as she laughed out loud along with her newly made friends, making their way down the hall. This was the first time she felt comfortable around strangers aside from General Cloud (who took her in when she first found her) and in a very long time, happy. With her thoughts swimming in lala land, she was unconscious of her surroundings until she collided with a wall. "Ow!" she managed to whimper out as unknown to her, her companions slowly backed away. Running her hands up and down the oddly warm, well-toned and nice smelling wall, her ever so slow brain began to process the information telling her that this was most likely not a wall. To prove her point furthermore, before her hands could move anymore upwards, a strong grip was laid on her tiny wrists as they raised them in the air, almost pulling her feet off the ground.

"Watch where you're going baka," a deep and cold voice briskly told her as the owner of it shoved her backwards.

"My bad, sorry," the young woman massaged her wrists as a blue hue began to form from the iron grip. Looking up to examine the oh-so-polite person, she locked eyes with cold-ocean blue ones. Her gaze then slowly trailed down their jaw line and down muscular arms before averting up again to their face to only meet with a scowl. Their dark blue hair was tied up in a high pony tail, letting long strands brush down their back as an awkward thought came into Yvette's mind and by her mistake, the young woman let it slip her plump lips:

"Is that a woman?"

A deadly silence seemed to drape over the two individuals standing behind Yvette, eyes wide in horror as the deafening quiet began to strangle them silently. But of course, our favourite red head just needed to break this awkwardness by laughing out loud and dropping onto the cold hard floor, rolling around clutching his stomach as tears streamed down his perfect features while Lenalee was giving the purplette a VERY worried look.

"She called – you – a girl Yu!" The soon to be Bookman gasped out between fits of uncontrolled laughter as Yvette stood there confused, until she realized that she managed to let her thought slip and quickly with a smirk covered her mouth with her small hand.

"You are dead bitch," the 'woman' named Yu growled out as 'she' unsheathed Mugen.

"Woah! Okay I may have called you a chick but let's be reasonable Yu," Yvette awkwardly tried to reason with the Asian man as a temple in his head popped with a very audible _GRACK _causing the English teen to cower a bit.

"First of all, I'm a fucking man," the young man snapped as he took a swing at the petite girl that managed to barely dodge it. Lavi jumped back to avoid the debris while Lenalee activated her Dark Boots to try and save Yvette that was wobbling a bit as she landed on the right side of the samurai.

"And don't call me Yu," was a deadly whispered as the Japanese man with speed of light slashed at Yvette. Not having enough time to escape once again, the young woman quickly covered the back of her right arm with blood, hardening it just in time for it to collide with Mugen. Sparks flew everywhere as if metal collided with metal and the glare between the two created small electricity sparks.

"What is wrong with you? Are you man – PMSing?" the purplette exploded as she felt her blood armor crack slightly under such strong pressure of the thin and sharp blade.

"Baka, you're the one who's PMSing!" the blue-haired man hissed with such hate, it made his victim's blood boil with rage.

"TEME! DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A BUNCH!" The teen retorted as the heat between them rose significantly, the only thing audible now was Lavi once again laughing his ass off causing Yvette to feel some pride and smugness.

"BAKA! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR ANNOYING VOICE BITCH!"

"LIKE ANYONE WANTS TO HEAR YOURS TEME!"

"BAKA!"

"TEME!"

"BAKA!"

"TEME!"

And so on insults were thrown at each other until the bystanders, Lenalee and Lavi, had to pull the two away from each other before they could completely destroy the Black Order. Finally breaking contact the two gave each other one last glare and huffed, going their separate ways. Yvette grumbled as Lenalee patted her on her head while Lavi accompanied his friend in case the samurai decided to go back and attack the new exorcist.

"That was Kanda, be careful around him okay?" the Chinese young woman chided her friend softly as Yvette absent mindly nodded, examining her right arm after disintegrating the blood armor. The blade was able to cut into the concrete hard innocence and leave a not so shallow wound. "Don't worry Lenalee, next time I see him I'll," taking a sideway glance quickly at Lenalee that had _curiosity_ written on her forehead Yvette grinned and said, "try to take that pole that's probably been stuck in his ass for too long."

Both erupted into laughter before a golem smashed itself into Lenalee's face, causing her cute nose to turn red. "_Mission. Report to Komui's office please._"

* * *

_Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it ma booriful readers ;D_

_Until next time!_


End file.
